Yikes
by ToTaL aCtReSs
Summary: "Bwue !Wellow!Wed! Gween!Pwink!"Nicky yelled, trying to think of other colors. "Pewple! Bwown! Bwack! White!"She added. JJ laughed as Reid pointed to the green floor. "What color is this?" He asked. "PWINK!" Nicky yelled. Emily adopts Nicky.What happens?
1. Adoption

**Hi!**

**i own nada  
**

**READ  
READ  
READ  
READ!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**This is the same story as Moments but Moments is with twins Jillian and Rosalie.**

**This isn't.**

**I decided not to continue Moments because I don't know much about Jillian and Rosalie, but I now Nicky well.**

**So, Anyone watch NCIS? I have a story called Family that you might love.**

**

* * *

**Nicky James was 2 years old, and she also ended up being stuck at the BAU.

JJ smiled and sat down with a few toys, things like dolls and doll-houses, and few lipsticks and an old teddy bear.

Nicky picked up a doll with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Doll!" She giggled.

JJ smiled and nodded before continuing playing with her.

"You know, I could adopt her." Emily said as she ruffled through the files on her desk.

Hotch looked up.

"Nicole James?" He asked. She nodded and looked behind her. Garcia had come out of her 'lair'.

"Can you say Penelope?" She smiled.

Nicky's face scrunched up in concentration. "Pen!" She decided.

Garcia laughed and looked at Emily.

"Can you say Emily?"

"Emmy!" She again decided she couldn't say it.

Garcia laughed at the nickname.

"Say JJ!" JJ said.

"JJ!" Nicky said without trouble.

Reid walked through the door with a bunch of files, which eventually dropped.

"And that is Reid."

"Ree!" Nicky giggled and walked over.

"Up Ree! Now!" Nicky cried.

Reid was the color of transparent by then but picked the two year old up.

Nicky giggled and pointed to the blocks almost below his feet.

After a minute Reid was trying to teach Nicky the colors.

"Bwue! Wellow! Wed! Gween! Pwink!" Nicky yelled, trying to think of other colors.

"Pewple! Bwown! Bwack! White!" She added.

JJ laughed as Reid pointed to the green floor.

"What color is this?" He asked.

"PWINK!" Nicky yelled, pointing to the floor.

"Noo, Green."

Hotch looked through the window.

"Really?" He asked.

Emily laughed and nodded.

**Was that okay? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Tell me please!**


	2. The Memory of Thunder

**IMPORTANT!**

**This is the same story as Moments but Moments is with twins Jillian and Rosalie.**

**This isn't.**

**I decided not to continue Moments because I don't know much about Jillian and Rosalie, but I now Nicky well.**

**So, Anyone watch NCIS? I have a story called Family that you might love.**

* * *

**_Nicky: Age 5_**

Thunder clapped loudly outside, waking up 5 year old Nicky.

Nicky screeched and jumped out of her bed, running over to the window.

Crystal raindrops were attached to her window. A flash of light was followed by a clap of thunder.

Nicky again whimpered and ran out of her room and into her mother's.

"Mom!" Nicky yelled, jumping on the bed.

"What?" Emily shot up.

"I'm scared!" Nicky looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Emily sighed and looked at the clock, She had to go in soon anyway.

"Come on." Emily said, getting out of bed.

Nicky followed her into the living room, where Emily turned on the TV to the weather station.

"See, nothing bad." Emily told her.

Nicky was shaking as she pointed to the red on the map.

"Nicky, that only means it will rain a lot. Do you want me to go fix breakfast?" Nicky nodded and watched her mom walk towards the kitchen.

"Mom!" Nicky screamed as thunder clapped again.

"Do you HAVE to call Aunt Garcia?" Emily yelled back. Whenever Nicky was super scared she seemed to feel better after talking to the super happy Penelope Garcia.

Nicky grabbed a cover and the phone, dialing Garcia's number.

"Hello?" A voice came on the other side.

Nicky screamed as another clap of thunder eventually traveled through the room.

"What happened?" Garcia asked, obviously tired.

Nicky looked at the clock, she had about 20 minutes before they had to get ready.

"If mommy lets me come to work, can I play in your computer room until the storm stops? You can hardly hear it there." Nicky asked, lying down and watching the weather.

"Sure! I may even get Reid and JJ to join in." Garcia laughed, trying to get the 5 year old to cheer up.

Nicky smiled a bit and hung up.

* * *

Reid looked up to find a sleepy Emily and a shaking Nicky (Wrapped in a blanket with a teddy bear that everyone had signed). Another clap of thunder rang out and Nicky screeched before running off in the direction on Garcia's lair.

Reid watched before raising an eyebrow.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

Emily plopped down in her chair.

"A while."

* * *

Nicky and Garcia giggled as the song "Gummy Bear" played.

"Nicky? Who is the best Aunt? Me or JJ?" Garcia asked.

"I do not know! It's leaning towards you at the moment." Nicky laughed.

Garcia picked up the teddy bear and traced over her signature.

Everyone's (including Gideon's) was on there.

Nicky laughed when she remembered when Rossi signed.

_Nicky stepped into the office._

_"Wow!" She laughed, skipping up to the desk._

_"May I help you?" Rossi asked, surprised to see 3 or 4 year old in his office._

_"Yep! I'm Nicky Prentiss. Your Rossi? Here." Nicky gave Rossi the bear and a blue sharpie._

_"My family can sign it. And, you haven't. So...sign." Nicky explained._

_"Family?"_

_Nicky nodded._

_"Yep! See that one." She pointed to a black signature. Emily's._

_"That's my mommy's. And this one..." She pointed to a green one. JJ's._

_"Is my Aunt JJ's. And that one..." Nicky pulled the bear's ear down to find a gray one._

_"I don't know, what does it say?" She asked._

_"Auntie Elle Greenaway." Rossi read. Nicky smiled. She had always wanted to meet Elle and have her sign the bear._

_"The pink one is Auntie Garcia's. The Orange is Uncle Reid, Dark brown is Uncle Hotch, and yellow is Aunt Hailey, and red is Uncle Morgan's. Also the purple one is Uncle Gideon's." Nicky explained._

_Rossi signed anyway._


	3. Bleeding Medicine

**Hi!**

**i own nada  
**

**So, Anyone watch NCIS? I have a story called Family that you might love.**

**

* * *

**_**NICKY: 10**_

Nicky coughed loudly and turned the channel. NCIS was on, her favorite show.

"You need to take medicine." Emily said from a chair across the room.

"NO!" She yelled, only making her go into another coughing fit.

Emily left, and returned with a bottle of grape medicine.

"NO!" Nicky again screamed before coughing.

"Nicky, It will make you feel better!" Emily tried.

Nicky shook her head from side to side, but grabbed it when it hurt.

"My point Nicky, please take the medicine." Emily said.

Nicky closed her mouth tighter.

"Nicole."

"I hate grape!" Nicky whined, and closed her mouth tighter.

"Nicky. Open your mouth!" Emily told her, coming closer.

Nicky shook her head and scooted back.

Reid walked into the room.

"Daddy! I don-" Nicky yelled but was stopped by the gooey medicine pored into her mouth.

Nicky held it in her mouth, not daring to swallow.

Emily sighed.

Nicky spit the medicine out, spit take style. All of it went onto Emily, mostly on her face.

Nicky darted upstairs, followed by Emily.

Reid stood there, confused on what had just happened.

"NICOLE REID!" Emily yelled from upstairs when she got hit with a small pillow.

Reid raised an eyebrow and walked out the door. He was sure he had plenty of paperwork to do.

Emily walked silently through the hallway, trying to find her daughter.

A pillow flew and hit her head from behind her.

"NICOLE REID!" She yelled.

She heard a door close, probably Reid leaving.

She sneaked in her daughters bedroom.

Nicky sat under the bed, trying to be quiet.

The loud coughing gave her away.

Emily grabbed Nicky, ignoring her fighting.

When they were downstairs, Reid finally walked in.

Nicky may of kicked a little to hard, and hit Reid in the knee, causing him to fall with a crack.

Emily turned around quickly and helped Reid up.

It looked like his nose was broken.

Emily sighed.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked.

Emily and Nicky looked at each other.

Nicky looked at the ground.

"He fell." Emily told the nurse, who raised an eyebrow.

Atleast it wasn't a complete lie.


	4. 4 AM

**Hi!**

**i own nada  
**

**So, Anyone watch NCIS? I have a story called Family that you might love.**

**

* * *

**_**NICKY: 8  
**_

Nicky groaned as her alarm clock buzzed. Did she really want to do this?

Yeah, she did.

She rolled out of bed and looked at the clock.

4 A.M.

Nicky quietly walked into the parents bedroom and went over to the bed.

She stood over the bed until Emily stirred and opened her eyes.

"GOOD MORNING!" Nicky yelled with a grin.

Reid jumped up, his hair looked very messy, much like Nicky's in the morning.

Emily and Reid both looked at their alarm clock.

4:03 A.M.

"Nicky what are you doing up at 4 A.M?" Reid asked as hid his face in his pillow, like Emily, when Nicky turned the light on.

"Waking you guys up." Was her simple answer.

"Go to bed please." Emily groaned.

"Nope. I want to know know about Nellie." Nicky said, tossing her dad a book on Crypzoology.

Reid lazily got up and walked out of the room, following his daughter.

**Okay, This is one I have to write, but I can't say I am very proud of this one.**

**Crypzoology: The study of animals the have not been proven real yet. Like Nellie or The Surray Puma.**

**Nellie: A lion that hunts in the midwest. Also known as a phantom cat. Same with the puma.**

**Anyway, If you have no idea what I mean by Nellie and the Surray Puma, Think Nessie and Bigfoot. Also known as the Yowie.  
**


End file.
